Weavers of Fate: Rena and Dias
by Reesechan
Summary: Rewritten Rena and Dias fic. Chapter 10 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own Star Ocean or any of the characters. Wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me okay? If you did I doubt you'll get any money.   
  
*************************************************************   
  


Chapter 1:   
Port of Herlie 

  
"Come on let's go tell the King of Cross the Sorcery Globe is destroyed. Then you can all go back home to Arlia with us." Rena said as they stepped off the ship.   
  
Dias looked like he had other plans. Rena noticed this when she turned to look at him.   
  
With a determined look on her face she tried to punch him in the arm but Dias caught her fist in one of his hands without looking at her.   
  
"What." Dias said looking a little annoyed.   
  
Rena narrowed her eyes. "You ARE coming home to Arlia with me Dias."   
  
She tried to punch him with her free hand. He caught that one in his other hand.   
  
"I didn't say anything."   
  
"You didn't have to! You had that look on your face!" She lowered her head to where no one could see her eyes and added quietly "...again."   
  
What she said through him off guard and his grip on her fist loosened.   
  
Dias looked confused. "What are talking about?"   
  
"It's the same look you had before. The same..."   
  
He looked even more confused. "Before what? Rena, I don't know what your talking about."   
  
Her head shot up and Dias along with everyone else could see that she was crying.   
  
"THE DAY YOU LEFT ME IN ARLIA!" She yelled. When she said that Rena pushed Dias away from here and ran into town.   
  
At first all anyone could do was stand there in shock at what they just heard.   
  
_'As long as I've seen those two together, they've never fought.'_ Bowman thought.   
  
_'Is there more to them then what they said?'_ Celine thought.   
  
Chisato was thinking the same thing.   
  
Everyone snapped out of it when they heard Dias.   
  
"...I didn't know."   
  
"I'm going after Rena." Claude said as he started running off in the direction she was going. Dias stopped him.   
  
Claude looked up at him. "Move out of my way!"   
  
"You stay here. This is doesn't concern you." Dias said without looking at him.   
  
"What?! I... **HEY** put me down." Claude said as Dias grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up to his height.   
  
Dias narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of _our_ way." He then threw Claude into the ocean.   
  
**SPLASH** As soon as Claude surfaced, Dias turned around and ran in the direction Rena had went off in.   
  
Dias ran to the middle of town and looked around for her.   
  
_'I wonder where she went.'_ Dias thought as he looked around. He spotted a brown haired woman walking around.   
  
_'Maybe she saw where Rena went.'_   
  
"Excuse me, Miss?"   
  
The women turned around to look up at one of the most handsome men she has ever seen.   
  
_'He's certainly is handsome and has a nice voice too. Wonder if he's available.'_   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Have you seen a girl running this way earlier?"   
  
"Why yes, I did. She looked like she was crying."   
  
"I'm afraid that was my fault. Do you have any idea where she went?"   
  
"She ran into the hotel."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
The woman watched as he ran into the hotel.   
  
_'That girl must be his girlfriend. All the good ones are always taken. But... she could always be his sister or something. I got to find Sayoko. She's always able to tell.'_   
  
*******************************   
While all that was happening...   
*******************************   
  
Rena walked into the hotel and asked for a room. The innkeeper noticed how sad she looked as she gave her the key.   
  
"Last room on the right. Um...I don't mean to pry but, are you okay?"   
  
"Yes. Thank you." Rena ran to her room and shut the door behind her.   
  
As soon as she lay on the bed she started crying all over again when she started to think about what happened 2 years ago.   
  
*******************************   
////Flashback////   
*******************************   
  
_ "Mom, I'm going to Shingo Forest."   
  
"Again? You went yesterday and the day before that." Westa said.   
  
"And I want to go again today. I feel calm and peaceful there and..."   
  
"Dias is going to be there." Westa said in a knowing tone.   
  
Rena blushed slightly.   
  
"I...I think of Dias as an older brother. I don't like him in that way."   
  
Westa smiled. "I didn't say anything about that."   
  
Rena turned a darker red.   
  
"I'm going now."   
  
"Be back before dark." Westa yelled at Rena's retreating back.   
  
Rena ran toward the entrance of the forest. She hid behind a tree when she noticed two strange men in brown robes with hoods. They didn't even notice her. When they were out of sight she ran into the forest.   
  
'Who are they? They're creepy looking. Something isn't right.' She thought.   
  
She was so deep in thought that she almost tripped over her best friend's, Cecille, body, which was all bloody.   
  
"Cecille!" Rena cried as she bent down next to her. She tried her healing spell a few times when she got no answer. She looked around and saw Cecille's mother, father, and her brother, Dias, a little ways from her. She went over to Cecille's mother and father and called their names and tried healing spells but she got no answer. She went over to Dias and tried the same thing.   
  
"Dias...Please answer me."   
  
"(groan) Re..na..."   
  
"Hold on Dias. I'm going to go get some help." Rena said as she stood up after she did a few more healing spells on him.   
  
*******************************   
2 hours later   
*******************************   
  
Dias was lying on his bed, facing the wall, while Rena was there using a healing spell on him. When Rena came back with help, it was too late. Dias was the only one that survived. After a few moments he looked at Rena.   
  
"...Rena. You can stop now my wounds are healed."   
  
"..."   
  
He sat up and grabbed her hands. "Rena."   
  
"L...let me do just one m...more spell."   
  
He noticed her voice catch a few times.   
  
"Rena, I..." He trailed off when he felt something wet fall onto is hands. He then realized she was crying. Dias tilted her chin up to make her look at him.   
  
"Please, just once more?"   
  
"…Okay."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
She stood up after she was finished and started to leave. Dias grabbed her hand.   
  
"Thank you for healing my wounds, Rena."   
  
She gave him a sad smile and hugged him.   
  
'I wish I could heal your heart as well.' She thought to herself.   
  
Rena felt Dias' arms wrap around her and she looked up in time to see him bend down and kiss her on the lips.   
  
After awhile he backed away from her.   
  
She touched her mouth with her fingertips and she felt her cheeks flush a little.   
  
"Dias?"   
  
"Go home and get some sleep before your mother throws a fit."   
  
Rena snapped out of her daze. "But what about you?"   
  
Dias smiled. "I'll be fine."   
  
She had a worried look on her face. "But…"   
  
He started laughing. "You worry too much. Go home Rena it's getting late. You're going to get me in trouble with your mother."   
  
Rena nodded reluctantly. "…All right. Good night Dias." She gave him a hug before she left and gave him a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Good Night, Rena."   
  
Little did she know that was the last time she would see him smile or laugh for a long time. The morning after the funeral, Dias was gone from Arlia without telling anyone where he was going or when he was coming back.   
  
_ *******************   
////End Flashback////   
*******************   
  
Rena snapped out of her reverie when she heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Rena, can I come in?"   
  
It was Dias.   
  
"NO! Go away." She shouted and turned her back toward the door.   
  
She whirled back around when she heard the door open and shut.   
  
"I told you not to come in." She said angrily as she tried to punch him in his stomach. Dias grabbed her wrist, pulled her toward him and hugged her tightly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Rena." He whispered. "I wasn't thinking straight then. I didn't think anyone would miss me if I left."   
  
Rena wrapped her arms around his waist. "You didn't even say goodbye. You didn't say where you were going or if you were coming back."   
  
"…" He didn't know what to say. He just held her until she stopped crying. He bent down and kissed her tears of her cheeks.   
  
"Please, stop crying." He gave her a light kiss on the lips.   
  
Rena blushed a little and lightly touched her fingertips to her lips. She gave him a shy smile.   
  
"Are you ready to go back?"   
  
"Yes. But first…" She grabbed the two locks of hair that hung on either side of his face. She pulled him down closer to her until their faces were just mere inches from each other.   
  
They heard a knock at the door as it creaked open a bit. Claude followed by a protesting Bowman walked in.   
  
"Rena, are…" He stopped when he saw how close Rena and Dias were.   
  
"I told you not to walk in without knocking first." Bowman said with a slight smile.   
  
Claude was speechless.   
  
"Are you better now Rena?"   
  
Rena had let go of Dias' hair and backed up some. "Yes, Bowman. Well, let's go to Cross before it gets to late."   
  
She grabbed Dias' hand, walked out the room with him and Bowman, while speaking to Claude.   
  
"What are you standing there for? Come on."   
  
  
  
**Author's notes**   
  
I found my disk!! This was the Chapter 1 I wrote a long time ago. I had forgotten where I had stashed it and I just found it like today. I am thinking or rewriting the other chapters the way they are supposed to be. AFter that I will put them on my webpage along with the pictures that go with each chapter. That's going to take awhile so most likely I will post them here first. Questions? Comments? Please Review even if it's to tell me to hurry up because sometimes I forget.   
  
~Reesechan   
callistoyouko@hotmail.com 


	2. Town of Cross

By Reesechan   
Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own Star Ocean: The Second Story characters. I wish I did. Don't sue me or anything, because you won't get any money. Besides it would be a waste of your time and plus you have to find me first. :P (nyah nyah). Later. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Audience with the King 

They arrived in Cross late and had stayed at the Knight's Inn. The next morning they made an appointment for an audience with the King. 

"It will be awhile, before you can see the King. Why don't you walk around the Castle or town and check back later." 

Everyone split up and went their own way. 

Rena was walking around town when she saw Bowman, Claude, and Dias by the church. Dias was leaning against the building looking as if he was sleep. 

She snuck up closer to hear what they were saying. 

"She's a about an 8." Bowman said as he pointed to a petite woman with brown hair. "What do you think Claude?" 

"I don't know 7, maybe." 

"Man your picky." 

"What about you Dias?" 

"" Dias just ignored him. 

"That one sort of reminds you of Rena, doesn't she Claude?" 

"How so?" 

"Well, look at her. The way she walks and her eyes" 

"She looks nothing or bears any sort of resemblance to, Rena whatsoever." Dias interrupted in a slightly irritated tone. 

That was when Rena had walked up to the trio. She was ticked. 

"I give you both a ZERO!" 

"Aw come on Rena. We were just fooling around." Bowman said. 

Rena turned toward Bowman. "I'm going to tell Nineh." 

"Uh" 

"Well, what would you give me then?" Claude asked. 

"I told you, a zero. A zero for you and Bowman." 

"What about Dias?" Claude asked. 

"Dias?" Rena looked at the older Expellian. She smiled. "He would get a 20." 

"That's not on the scale it's 1- 10." Bowman said suppressing his smile. 

"Why would he get that and I get a zero?" Claude asked in a slightly ticked tone. 

Reese-chan and Asura-hime pop up out of no where yelling in unison, "That's because Dias is a HOTTIE!! With a nice bod and sexy voice!! WOO- HOO!!" 

Asura-hime keeps chanting. "Dias is a hottie!!" 

Reese-chan says, "Claude, you suck!!. It's my fan fic. What I say goes. MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." 

Asura-hime agrees. "Same here in mine. Bye now." 

She drags off Reese-chan, who is laughing like a maniac. Asura-hime shakes her head. "You've had to much candy for today." They pop out. 

"Who were they?" Bowman asks. 

Rena shrugged. "I don't know. I like them." 

"Well I DON'T!!" Claude said as he crossed his arms. 

"You're acting like a child. You're just mad because they said you sucked and that Dias was a hottie." 

Rena grabbed Dias' hand and walked toward the hotel. (wipe that thought out your mind.) "Come on Dias. Let's go see Aunt Rachel." 

Claude just stood there fuming as he watched them leave. 

~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Knight's Inn 

Rachel was surprised to see Rena walk in the hotel while holding Dias' hand. 

"Well, well. What do we have here?" She thought to herself with a slight smile. 

"Hello Rena. Hello Dias. What a surprise to see you two here. Especially together like this." 

Rena raised her hands to hide the blush creeping up to her cheeks. Dias rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. Rachel smiled. 

"What happened to your old boyfriend? The one you had the special night with." 

Rena looked confused. "Huh?" 

"Special night?" Dias eyes widened in realization. "With whom?" 

Rachel shrugged. "The blond boy. I think his name was Claude. Yes, his name was Claude." 

"Claude" Dias eyes narrowed. He then smiled. "I'll be back in a moment." 

He unsheathed his sword and started walking out of the hotel. 

Rena looked at him. "Dias, where are you going? Why did you take out your sword?" 

"I'll be back in a minute." 

5 minutes later 

Rena and Aunt Rachel heard a blood curdling scream come from outside. 

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Claude screamed as he ran for his life. "HELP ME!! HE'S GONE MAD!" 

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Dias yelled as he ran after the blond haired Earthling while swinging his sword. 

Through all the commotion no one notices the two girls with laptops laughing like maniacs. 

"MWA HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!" 

Claude ran into the hotel with Dias closely at his heels. 

"GET OVER HERE!" Dias shouted at Claude as he grabbed him by his throat. He held Claude a good 6 inches up off the ground against the wall. "NOW, WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A SPECIAL NIGHT' WITH MY RENA?!" 

"What are you talking about?!" Claude asked as he struggled to get free and breath. 

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Dias growled. 

"Dias, what are you so angry about?" Rena asked. 

Dias looked at Rena without letting go of Claude. 

"Rachel said that Claude and you had a special night' together." As he said this his grip tightened on Claude's throat. 

"Special Night?" Rena looked confused. "What are you talking about?" 

Dias stared at Rena for a moment, "You've no idea what Rachel meant by special night, do you?" 

Rena shook her head. "I guess not." 

Dias dropped Claude to the floor. He bent down and whispered some things in Rena's ear. Rena's eyes widened and she turned crimson. 

"AUNT RACHEL!" Rena shouted out of mortification. "I TOLD YOU CLAUDE IS ABSOLUTLY NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" 

"AhemExcuse me." 

Everyone turned toward the voice. It was Celine. 

"Darlings, we need to get back to the castle. It's almost time for our audience with the King." 

~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inside the castle 

"That is all that happened, your Highness." Rena concluded. 

"That was a magnificent tale." The King said. "This calls for a celebration in your honor." 

"Your Highness?" 

"Please, dispense with the formalities Rena. Especially you Dias, you are my nephew after all." 

Claude, Chisato, Bowman, Ernest, Opera, Precis, and Noel fell over in shock. 

"YOUR NEPHEW?!" They shouted. 

Chisato noticed that Celine didn't look surprised at all. 

"Why aren't you surprised, Celine?" The red head Nedian inquired. 

"Oh, my fiancé, Chris, told me already." 

"Who is Chris?" 

"The Prince of Cross." 

"Today is full of surprises." Noel muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Everyone in town was invited to the party. 

Chisato, who was dressed in a strapless yellow dress, looked around the ballroom. She spotted the others and made her way over to them. 

"Chisato, you look wonderful." Noel said with a smile. 

Chisato blushed. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." 

Celine looked around the group. "I see everyone else is here except Rena and Dias." 

Bowman, who was standing next to Nineh, looked around the ballroom. "I don't see them anywhere else either." 

"Oh, I think I see them" Precis said bouncing up and down. Her mouth dropped open when she took a better look. "Rena looks beautiful in that dress andDias is looking GOOD!" 

Everyone turned toward where Precis was pointing and stared in awe. 

Rena was wearing a Chinese style dress, made out of red silk, trimmed with gold with a split that went up to mid-thigh. On her wrists dangled gold bracelets and her hair was pinned up into a bun with a few tendrils of hair hanging loose. On her feet were red high heels that strapped around her ankles. Next to Rena stood Dias in a black Chinese style suit with gold trim. The designs were embroidered in gold thread and he wore Chinese style slippers. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 

"Wow." Claude thought along with every other guy in the room who were staring at the couple. 

They saw Rena gesture to Dias to where everyone else was and they made their way over to them. 

Precis was the first to speak. "You two look great. I mean GREAT!" 

Rena blushed. "Thank you, Precis. You look good, too." 

"Hey Dias, how come you didn't tell us you were related to the King?" Claude asked. 

"Because it was none of your concern and it still isn't." Dias said flatly. 

Claude opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by one of the servants. 

"Young Master Flac and Lady Rena, the King would like to see you two for a moment." 

"All right. Where?" 

"In his private chambers." 

"Come Rena. Let's go see what he wants." 

"We'll see you later on." Rena called over her shoulder. 

"Damn. I was going to ask Rena to dance with me." Claude muttered. 

Reese-chan popped up next to him. "Oh, you were never going to have a chance at that." 

Claude groaned. "You again. How are you so sure?" 

Asura-hime popped up on the other side of him. "We made sure of that. You didn't stand a chance." 

"YOU TOO?!" Claude yelped in surprise. "Where are you coming from? Why didn't I stand a chance?" 

"MY fan fic what I say goes." Reesechan said with a smile. "Dias is a hottie and I like Rena she's nice." 

Asurahime nodded her head. "With me too." 

"Why don't I get to get Rena. I'm the main character." 

Asurahime and Reesechan cleared their throats then shouted at the same time. "BECAUSE YOU SUCK! AND DIAS IS A HOTTIE!!!!" 

"Anyways you pissed me off." Reesechan said as she put a hand on her hip. "I had your dumb butt at level 99. 99, I say!! At the BEGINNING of the game and you STILL died in one hit by the weakest boss in the game ALAN!!"

"I just don't like you." Asurahime said grabbing her friends arm. "Calm down Reesechan you finished him off with Rena."

"She was level 10. He was 99. Why couldn't I just have had Dias in the beginning with her?!" Reesechan said before they popped out.

"How do they DO that?!" Claude yelled in frustration. People within ear shot looked at him as if he was insane.

For the rest of the night Rena was dancing with Dias or someone wanted to talk to them. 

Claude was plain out of luck and was wondering what Reesechan and Asurahime were talking about.

'Level 99?' he thought. ;) 

*******  
Authors note: That's true I did. I had already beat the game and was messing around. ~Reesechan


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3  


After a night of food and partying and another day of resting and getting supplies they headed toward Arlia. On the way the stopped in Salva because Dias said he had to get something.

Why didn't you get it while we were in Cross? Claude asked with a hint of impatience.

Dias didn't even spare him a glance. Mind your business. He walked off toward the weapons store.

We might as well shop while we are waiting. Celine said as she left the group and went to the jewelry store.

As Celine walked into the store, she overheard Dias talking to the jeweler.

Hello, Master Flac. How are you today?

I'm fine. Lilly, is it finished yet?

Yes. Hold on, I'll go get it for you. She walked to the back of her shop and started going through her drawers.

Dias turned his head slightly. Hey Celine, do me a favor.

This is a surprise. Celine thought to herself. What is it?

Keep Rena out of the jewelry and weapons store until I'm through.

All right. Celine decided. But if I have a question you have to answer it, truthfully. Agreed?

Celine walked out the store and almost bumped into Claude.

Sorry Claude. I didn't see you.

It's okay. What are you doing?

I'm going to give Rena her birthday present.

That's right. It is Rena's birthday today. Claude scratched the back of his head. I was about to go get her something out of the jewelry store. 

What are you going to get her?

I'm not sure. I'll know when I see it.

They both saw Rena running toward them. Hey Celine!

Well, I'll keep Rena out of the store. Bye now.

When Claude entered the store he saw Dias at the counter.

There you go Master Flac. The jeweler said as she handed him a red velvet pouch.

Thanks Lilly. Bye.

Have a good day.

Dias smiled, turned around, than started walking out the door. He looked up and saw Claude.

Hi, Dias.

What are you doing in here?

I'm getting Rena her birthday present.

What about you?

He said as he walked past him out the door.

Claude watched as he disappeared around the corner. I bet he got Rena's present from here. If I buy an expensive gift, she'll be with me for sure. Claude thought to himself.

Claude's daydream

Claude (giving her a present): Happy Birthday Rena.

Opens box and sees diamond ring.

Rena (hugs Claude): Thank you. This is the best present in the world.

Rena showers him in kisses. Dias walks up and Claude hip bumps him out of the picture.

End of Claude's daydream

Claude walked up to the counter with a smile on his face. I would like to buy that ring right there.

This ring? All right that would be 20,000 fol, please. Lilly said with a smile.

Claude gave her the money and walked out the store with the ring. He spotted Rena over on the steps of Alen's house. She seemed to be working on something. 

Hi, Rena.

She looked up. Hi, Claude. She stood up. Look at what everyone gave me for my birthday.

She pointed to each item. Opera and Ernest bought me a kit to make my own weapons. Celine bought me some emerald earrings. Precis bought me an assortment of my favorite jams. I'm trying out the weapons kit to make me some Empresia knuckles. But I can't finish them because I am missing something. I can't really put my finger on it.

Well since everyone else gave you their presents, I might as well give you mine. Claude presented her the ring.

Wow! Is this really for me? Rena asked in disbelief.

Yes. I 

Now I can finish my knuckles. The rainbow diamond in this ring is just what I needed. She snatched the ring and set back to work. Thank you, Claude. 

20,000 fol down the drain. Claude muttered. 

I did it! Rena said in a singsong voice while trying on her new knuckles.

What did Dias get you? Claude asked when he realized she didn't tell him.

I don't know. He hasn't given it to me yet. Rena looked around. Have you seen him?

Not since I left the weapons and jewelry store.

Rena frowned and her ears drooped down a bit. I guess he forgot. She gave Claude a smile, but she looked as if she was about to cry.

Precis came from inside Alen's house. Hey Rena, Alen wants to talk to you. She noticed Claude standing a little bit away from Rena. Claude, where have you been? Get in here.

He turned towards Rena. I'm sure he didn't forget. Happy Birthday.

Thank you. She gave him a sad smile. They walked into the house and headed toward the huge dining room.

Why is it so dark in here? Where's Alen? Rena asked as they walked into darkness.

All of the sudden, the lights came on and everyone jumped out.

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RENA! Everyone shouted. Rena let out a yelp of surprise and smiled. She looked around the room and saw everyone faces, even Alen's. She noticed someone was missing. Everyone saw Rena's smile go to a frown. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Thank you everyone. She tried to hide the quiver in her voice but couldn't. I guess he did forget after all. Tears started to spill down her cheeks.

She turned around and bumped into something hard and solid. She almost fell backwards but warm arms wrapped around her. Rena looked up into crimson eyes.

Why are you crying? Dias asked as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. It's your birthday.

I thought you forgot. 

Dias held his hand up in front of her face and let the velvet pouch hang from it.

I wouldn't have had this made for you if I did. He said with a smile. Rena giggled when she heard a few choking sounds behind her.

She let out a small gasp, plus a few collective ones were heard behind her, when she lifted up the contents of the pouch. It was a gold necklace with a heart pendant at the end. The pendent was made out of rainbow diamonds that made a shape of a heart around a heart shaped green emerald. Dias fastened it around her neck.

You like it? Dias asked when she turned around. He saw the fresh tears in her eyes. What did I do to make you cry this time?! He said incredulously. I thought you'd be happy!

I AM! She said. I'm crying because I'm happy. 

Well, stop it.

She looked up at him. Stop being happy?

No. I want you to stop crying. Dias said. I always want you to be happy. Now where is that smile that I love so much?

Rena laughed and hugged him.

Dias looked up and saw everyone staring at them and glared. What are YOU staring at? Get on with the party.

~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~

After all that cleaning, I'm bushed. Claude said.

Everyone else agreed. 

Noel looked around. Where are Rena and Dias?

Opera looked also. I don't know. I saw them earlier.

There is Dias' cloak over there and with it in the corner, is Rena's also. Chisato observed.

Alen had walked into the room in the middle of the conversation. They are on the balcony.

They look so cute out there together. Precis said.

Where you spying on them? Bowman said in a teasing tone. 

Precis feigned innocence. Of course not. I was merely observing. 

Where can we observe? Chisato asked.

Come on. And be quiet! Precis led them out off the house and led them to a place that hid them perfectly, but gave them a perfect viewing and hearing distance of Rena and Dias on the balcony.

A gentle breeze was blowing. The full moon was shining down on them turning Dias' hair into a silvery blue and Rena's to a lighter blue. She was sitting on his lap ,in his arms, leaning back on his chest. Rena still had to tilt her head up a little to look into his eyes, since she had her head on his shoulder. 

I still didn't thank you for the necklace.

You didn't? I thought you did.

She gave him a playful punch in his chest. You know what I mean.

Dias feigned ignorance. I have no idea.

She lifted her head up to look in his eyes. She saw the amusement there. 

Dias started laughing. Rena smiled. 

I missed hearing him laugh. She thought to herself.

They didn't hear the set of face faults into the ground below.

Dias laughter died down to a chuckle. We didn't get to finish what we started in Herlie.

no we didn't. Rena said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face closer to his until their lips were just a mere inch apart.

Want to? She asked as she brushed her lips lightly against his.

He said with half closed lids.

Rena increased the pressure of her lips on his until a light kiss turned into a deeper one. Their arms tightened around one another. Some of the stars in the sky twinkled as if they approved of the couple.

They didn't notice the other set of face faults either. 


	4. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean: The Second Story characters. I wish I did, but I don't. L  Later, Reese. J 

Chapter 4 - Tragedy 

On the way to Arlia, Claude was starting to get irritated by the way Rena was hanging all over Dias. First she was standing next to him swinging their arms back and forth with their hands linked together. Then she was leaning on his arm with her hands gripping his arm. The one thing that really irritated him was seeing how she somehow talked Dias into carrying her. 

"How'd you talk me into this, Rena?" Dias said while he looked over his shoulder. 

Rena smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck a little more. "The same way I use to when we were little." 

She kissed him on the cheek. 

A corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "You could always talk me into doing just about anything." 

"Hey what's that?" Precis said as she pointed in front of them. "It looks like smoke." 

Dias put Rena down and looked in the direction the hyperactive teenager was pointing at. __

_No. It can't be._ Dias broke into a run and yelled over his shoulder. "RENA, ARLIA IS ON FIRE!" 

"WHAT?!" Rena said as everyone started running after him. 

They entered Arlia and felt like they were in an inferno. 

"MOM!" Rena screamed as she ran toward her house. 

"DON'T GO THERE BY YOURSELF!" Dias yelled as he followed her. 

Everyone split up 3 groups of two and searched the rest of the houses. 

They looked everywhere they could and found no one. Alive. 

Rena ran into her house and saw a crying Lucia and her unconscious mother. She ran over to her mother and Dias knelt down next to Lucia. 

"Mother, are you okay?" 

She received no answer. 

"Mom…" 

"Lucia, what happened?" Dias asked while he held the little 3 year old. 

"Some bad men came and s…started b…breaking stuff." He said between sniffles. "I don't remember who they are." 

"Dias…" Rena said quietly. "My mother…" She turned toward him and he saw the tears streaming down her face. 

"Come on Rena. You take Lucia and I'll carry Westa out of here." He gently picked up her mother then ran out the house with Rena and Lucia and they met up with the others. 

They got out just in time because the house let out a loud creak then collapsed into a flaming heap. 

Bowman checked over Lucia and then Rena's mother. 

"Well, Lucia is fine but Mrs. Lanford…" Bowman hesitated. 

Dias was holding Rena, who had wrapped her arms around his waist as soon as Bowman took Lucia and her mother, tightened his arms around her. "What about Westa?" 

Rena looked at the doctor. "Bowman?" 

"…I… I…She's gone." 

Dias clenched his jaw and he then looked down at Rena. Her face was almost as white as a sheet. __

_My mother. My mother is gone. She's gone. Both of them._ Rena moaned and swayed a little bit. She vaguely heard people shouting her name. She didn't realize Dias had picked her up and carried her off somewhere. 

~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~ 

Rena felt something cold and damp on her head. She took it off. 

She moaned and heard footsteps coming near her then heard a familiar deep voice speak and warm hands lightly brushing her cheek. 

"Rena, are you awake now?" 

"Mmmmm…Dias?" She opened her eyes to see crimson eyes filled with worry staring down at her. She looked around. "Where are am I?" 

The bed she was on sank down a little bit from his weight. He leaned over her, bracing his arms on each side of her. "You're in my house and you are lying in my bed." 

"Where is everyone?" 

"In the guest house not far from here." 

"Where is Lucia?" 

"He's in the other room asleep." 

"What about my mother?" 

"…" 

Rena noticed that he had clenched his jaw. She cupped his face with both of her hands and pulled it down closer to hers. 

She studied his face closely. "You've been crying. W…" 

Dias interrupted her. "You don't remember what Bowman said do you? What he said before you fainted?" 

"About what?" 

"About your mother, Westa." He replied quietly. 

She sat there staring at him for a bit. "I remember the fire, you saving Lucia and my mother, and Bowman checking them out and saying they were fine." 

"He said Lucia was fine." Dias corrected. "Westa…was not." 

Rena's eyes widened when the meaning of Dias' words sunk in. "My…mother is dead, isn't she?" 

Dias nodded. His eyes were also filled with tears that were dangerously close to falling. He picked her up gently and sat her in his lap. There he let her cry until she went to sleep. 

~~~~4:00 a.m.~~~~ 

Dias awoke to find that Rena wasn't in his bed. 

"Rena?" 

"I'm out here. On the balcony." She answered from outside. 

Dias walked outside to see her leaning on the rail. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was in the moonlight. 

"Dias… Let's leave here." 

"What? You want to leave?" 

"Yes." 

"What about Lucia? Where is he going to go?" 

"He can come with us. I wouldn't leave him here without anyone here he knows." 

Dias came up silently behind and embraced her. "You know what you're doing right? "He bent down and let his mouth trace the length of her ear. "You're doing what I did 2 years ago." 

Rena felt a shiver go down her spine. "Yes. But I'm not leaving anyone behind that I love." She turned around to look up at him. Her heart skipped a beat. She has seen Dias shirtless before, but this was different. She never felt like she did now. 

"Dias…" She reached up to take hold of the two thick locks of hair and pulled him closer. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"All right. When do you want to leave?" 

"Now." 

"Let's go." 

******Author's Notes*******

Sorry it is taking so long.  I've been building my website. I am also making a Rena and Dias shrine.  Any contributions are welcome.   Please Review.  I would like to know if anyone is actually reading this.

~Later Reesechan 


	5. 4 years later

Disclaimer:  I do not own Star Ocean.  The people who are lucky enough to own rights to them do.  Wish I did though. J

Chapter 5 

Lacour … Four years later

            A petite, red head, girl walked into Lacour castle glancing all around as if she were looking for something or someone.  She smiled when she saw the blond haired someone she was looking for at the registration desk for the new Tournament of Arms.  

            "Hey Claude!"  She yelled as she walked up to him. "I've been looking all over for you."

            "Hello Precis."  Claude said as he signed the papers and took his pass for the Tournament.  He slid the paper across the desk to the two clerks, which for some reason, they looked very familiar to him.  But he couldn't quite place it at all.

            _' It's just my imagination.'_  He thought as he shook his head and walked out the castle with Precis.  In the back of his mind the thought still nagged at him.

            _' I'll figure it out later on.'_  He thought to himself.  Claude must have been staring off into space for a while because Precis punched him in his arm.

            "What's your problem?  Are you even listening to me?"  Precis said while she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him.

            Claude rubbed his arm where she punched him.  "Sorry about that, I was trying to figure out something about those two clerks at the registration desk.  They looked really familiar to me but I can't place who they are or where I have seen or met them."  Claude turned toward Precis.  "What about you did they seem familiar at all?"

Precis frowned a bit while she thought.  "Well, they did seem a bit familiar.  But I really didn't see their faces either."  She shrugged.  "We can ask the others about them to see if they know anything about them."

            Claude just nodded his head then they both walked into the hotel they were staying at.  If they had went inside a few minutes earlier they would have seen a certain blue-haired swordsman and a couple of shades lighter blue haired girl check into their room and walk disappear around the corner into their room.

- { Room #6 } –

When Claude and Precis walked into the room.  Celine was the first one to greet them.

"Claude, darling.  Did you finish registering yourself and finding weapons?"  She asked.

Claude nodded his head yes.  "What about you Celine?  Did you find everything you need?"

"Yes I did."

"This is going to be an interesting tournament this year." said Bowman while he was leaning against the wall.  

"Yeah, with all the new rules and all."  Ernest added while he was lying on the bed.  

Noel was sitting on the windowsill with Opera.  

"With the new rules mages and fighters can fight as teams."  Opera said. 

Noel was looking out the window.  "I wonder which would be the better team; Mage and Mage, Fighter and Mage, or Fighter and Fighter."

Precis was deep in thought while the conversation was going on.  She was snapped out of her reverie when Claude tapped her shoulder and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, I…" Precis started chewing on her lip.  "I was just wondering about something."

"What is it?" Celine asked.

"I was wondering… if they…."  Precis didn't have to finish the sentence because everyone knew immediately what, actually who, "they" were and the whole room went silent.

'_Rena and Dias.'_  They all thought at the same time.

--- { Next Day } ---

Claude was in the waiting room with all the other fighters waiting for their turn to fight.

'I wonder if they will show up this time.  It's been almost four years.  We come here every year in hopes to see them and for me to test my strength and skill against other fighters.  I can't do it anymore since the fighters are no challenge at all.  Maybe with these new rules…'  Claude was jarred out of his thought when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, excuse me."  A woman said.

Claude looked up.  She had light brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, violet eyes, and was wearing a dark green dress, which showed of her figure, that went all the way to her ankles and some leather boots.  The girl with her had shoulder length blond hair, clear blue eyes, and was wearing a white dress tied at the waist with a red sash into a bow, that went down to her ankles also.  

Claude smiled.  "It's alright." 

'Are these two in the tournament also?  Mages maybe?'

"I'm Wendy and this is my friend, Sayoko."  The one in the green dress said as she gestured to the girl next to her.

 'He's cute' Wendy thought and gave him her brightest smile. 'If I can't find the hottie swordsman, I might just come after him."

Sayoko glanced at her friend sideways and rolled her eyes heavenward. 'She's at it again.'

Claude smiled at the other girl then asked," Are you too in the tournament also?"

Wendy laughed.  "No, we are looking for someone.  Maybe you can help us."

"What do they look like?" 

"He's tall, dark, and handsome."  Wendy said with a dreamy, far way, look in her eyes.

Claude sweat dropped.  "Ummm…."

Sayoko sighed.  "Pay no mind to her.  Describe in detail Wendy."

"He's about 6'4, has a deep voice, crimson eyes, a swordsman from the look of him and…"

She stopped when Claude jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Does he have long blue hair and wears a long green cloak?"

Wendy nodded.  "Yes that's him.  He was wearing that the first time I saw him, but he wasn't wearing it when I saw him the other day."

"Dias?"  Claude said incredulously.  "You're looking for Dias Flac?!  You saw him here in town?"

"Yes we did. "  Both women where wondering why he was getting all worked up for.

"You know him then?" Sayoko asked.

"Yes, we sort of use to travel together with a few other friends."  Claude replied.  "Did you, by chance, see a girl with him.  She has blue hair also, but it is a few shades darker then Dias'.  She also wears a crescent moon pin in her hair."

"Does she have long ears?" Sayoko asked.

"Yes."

"I saw her with a couple of kids.  One of them is the weapons maker Gamgee's granddaughter, Sophia.  The other kid I have never seen before, but he looked about the same age, if not younger, then Sophia.  They were talking to these two women.  One was wearing a long green cloak,  with a gold dragon pin holding it at the throat, and had long very light blue, almost white hair.  The most noticeable thing was her eyes.  They are different.  The other women was wearing a long black coat that came all the way down almost to her feet. She was a few inches taller then the other one.  Maybe about long too, so all you could see was her fingertips of the black gloves she was wearing.  I couldn't see her face because of her hood.  All I saw was that she had mocha colored skin with a red tint to it."  Sophia then added.  "I think they might be in the tournament, because they were carrying some wicked looking swords.  I don't think those are even from this continent either, because I have never seen swords like that at all."

Claude thought about this for a minute.  That nagging feeling came back again.  The feeling he should know those people.   "Where did they go?"

"Gamgee's house.  It looks like."

'I have to tell the others.'  Claude thought.  "Thank you so much.  You have no idea how you have helped my friends and I."

Sayoko smiled.  "You're welcome."

Then a soldier came up to them.  "Mr. Claude Kenni.  You are next.  Please wait over there next to the arena entrance.  Where is your partner, Miss. Celine Jules?"

"I'll find her." Claude said. 'I guess I have to wait until after this match to tell them.'  

He then saw his partner coming toward him and gestured to her it is their turn.  He turned toward the two women.  "Thank you again.  I have to go now.  The next match is mine."  He walked off to where the soldier told him to wait.

"I guess we will ask him again later."  Sayoko said.  Then she noticed the look of shock on her friends face.  "What's wrong Wendy?"

"Did you hear what that soldier said called him?" 

"Yeah."  

"Don't you remember who Claude Kenni is?  Doesn't it sound familiar at all to you?"

"No, not really.  You are the one who follows the tournaments more then I do." 

Wendy whirled around and grabbed the shoulders of her friend.  "That was **THE** Claude Kenni!  The one who has won the Lacour Tournament of Arms  three times in a row!  I bet he is going to win this one too." 

"Fat chance."  A female voice said from behind them.

The both turned around and looked very surprised to see who they were looking at.  It was the one wearing the long black cloak.   This time, thought, her hood was off.   She had thick black hair that framed her face a bit and the rest fell down her back into the hood.  Her eyes were a different like the other girl they saw earlier.  Hers were dark, almost black, with what looked like a ring of fire around the pupil..   She didn't look too happy.

"Um…. Why do you say that?"  Wendy asked.

"Never mind that.  It doesn't concern you?"  She said.  "I want to know what you told Claude.  Does he know Rena and Dias are here?"

Wendy got huffy then.  She raised her chin up.  "And what if we don't want to tell you?  You don't need to…"

Wendy shut up when she saw the ring of fire in the other women's eyes go brighter and her eyes narrow.  It got awfully hot in there real quick.

Sayoko grabbed her friend's arm.  "Shut up Wendy.  I have a feeling you do **NOT** want to piss this girl off."  She whispered to her friend who nodded and kept her mouth tightly shut.  Sayoko turned toward the other women.  "I'm sorry.  Pay no attention to her.   Yes he does know that they are here.  Is there a problem we caused?  We didn't mean too."

"Sort of."  Then she shrugged and her eyes turned back to the way they were.  "Oh well.  I guess it would have happened sooner or later."  

"Callisto?  Where are you?"  Women called out in the waiting room.

"Over here, Asurahime"  Callisto replied back while waving her arm in the air.

When the lady came over to them they noticed it was the one with the green cloak.

"What's wrong, Callisto?"  Asurahime asked as soon as she saw the look on her friends face.  "Who has annoyed you now?"

"The stupid one in the too tight green dress.  I think her senses have left her because she isn't getting any oxygen to her brain.  If she has one."

"Callisto, stop being so mean."

"She started it.  Dammit I am hungry AND she told idiot boy Dias and Rena are here."

"Oh."  Asurahime turned towards the two women and glared.  "You didn't tell them where they were staying did you?"

Both shook their head no.

"Good."  Asurahime grabbed Callisto's arm and walked her out of the waiting room.  Asurahime called over her shoulder. "You too better not say one word to him about where they are staying.  And we **WILL** know if you do.  So don't even try to lie."   Then they disappeared.

Wendy and Sayoko just stood there in shock.

---- { Hotel Room #9 } ----

"So they know we are here."  Dias stated.  He was sitting on the bed lacing up his boots.   Rena was pinning her hair back with her crescent moon hairpin.  Then she put on her arm guards, which were golden and had a strange language engraved around the wrist and the upper part of the bands.  Dias had the same ones on.  He pulled down his sleeves of his black shirt over them.  

Callisto was leaning against the wall without her coat.  Her ears twitched back and forth while her tail was swaying occasionally.  "Yeah, but he doesn't know where yet."

Rena sat next to Dias, and turned her back to him so he could zip up the back of her armor.  While he did that she put on her boots.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."  Rena said.  "I know they have been looking for us this whole time."

Asurahime walked in the door.  "Where is Lucia?"

"He is at the coliseum already, with Gamgee and Sophia."  Rena replied.

"Well let us go."  Callisto said as she said as she grabbed her coat.  

"Why don't you just go like that, Callisto-chan?"  Rena asked.  "I thought kitsunes could do illusions and hide their ears and tails."

Callisto shrugged on her coat and buttoned it up.  "We can.  But I don't have enough energy right now.  And it gets tiring.  IF something happens and I am low on energy,  I won't be very much help until I drain some energy out of one of the elements.  Unless you can find a fireplace or somewhere there is a fire I can drain, then I am wearing this coat."

"And Yuki isn't here to give you energy."  Asurahime stated. 

"I thought you were a multi-elemental kitsune."  Dias said as he opened the door for them.

"I am.  It's too hot for snow.  We are not near the water, I don't use that much anyways, and it isn't that windy.  I don't like draining wind anyways.  I could drain the Earth a bit, but I don't want to because I like this place.  Fire gives me more energy and it will last longer because that is my main element."

"Yuki is going to fuss about you wearing your coat and not eating."  Asurahime said as they were walking out the door.

"I do eat."

"The other eat."

"Well, Yuki can kiss my ass."

Asurahime laughed and then smirked.  "He'd gladly do that and then some for you, Callisto-chan."

"Shut up Asura!!"  

Everyone laughed at the blush that came over her face, as they left the hotel.

----- {  Meanwhile at the Coliseum  }----

 Precis was walking around after Claude's match, not really paying attention to anything in particular.  When she bumped into someone and fell down on her backside.  

"Oww."  Precis moaned as she got up.  "What did I run into?"

"I'm sorry."  She heard a voice say and she looked down to see a kid about seven years old with light blue hair like Dias'. "I didn't see you."

"It's okay."  Precis said as she helped the boy up.  "I wasn't watching where I was going either."

"Hey,  you're big sister Precis, right?"

"Huh?  Yes I am Precis.  Who are you?"  She asked confused.

"It's me Lucia."

_'Lucia?_'  She thought then it dawned on her that it was the same Lucia who was from Arlia.  "OH, hey Lucia.  How have you been?"

"I'm fine."  Lucia said.  "I came with Grandpa and Sophia to watch Momma and Daddy in the tournament."

"Th…"  Precis replayed what he said in her mind.  _'MOMMA AND DADDY?!?!?'_

Before she could question him about it.  Someone called his name.

"Lucia!!  You are supposed to be with Grandpa."   Said a girl who was about Precis size when she was fifteen.   She had a long red Chinese robe trimmed with gold on the end of he sleeves and color.  She had on with white loose pant and wearing a pair of black Chinese slippers which had gold embroidery on them.

What stood out most to Precis wasn't her light blue hair, that was normal, it was the barrettes in her hair that looked like horns laying just behind her bangs on her head and it looked like she had fangs, plus her eyes had slit pupils, like a cat's and were golden. 

"I'm coming, big sister Chibi."  Lucia said as he ran toward her.  "Bye big sister Precis."  He waved and they both disappeared in the crowd.

Precis stood there a moment.  _'WTF?! Horns. Slit pupils in the eyes.  FANGS?!?! What is going on?!?!  I have to go find the others hopefully Claude is there also.'_

She ran back toward her seat and told the others what she saw.  She didn't notice the other two pair of slitted eyes saw her leave.  

The green slitted eyes laughed.  "She must have noticed."

The blue ones just giggled.  "Yeah, oh well. Let' s go sit with Callisto and the others. "

They both walked off.

---- { A few minutes later } ----

When she got there Claude and Celine were being congratulated on a match well done.  

"Hey everyone!  You will never guess who I saw." Precis said in a rush.

"What, is it Darling?  Celine asked.

"I was Lucia.  The kid from Arlia.  They are here with the some guy they call Grandpa Gamgee.  And they are with some people I have never seen before.  They have some strange eyes. The one I saw looked like she had dragon eyes and horns!"

That's when Ururun and Gyroro turned their heads and looked directly at Precis.

"I found out some interesting things too.  Rena and Dias are here.  With some people that have strange eyes to.  I haven't seen them myself but these two women who were looking for Dias, told me about them when they happened to see Rena."

Ururun and Gyroro started squawking and moving around wildly.  Everyone turned to Ashton for a translation.  Ashton sweat dropped.

"They asked did one of them have hair that was such a light blue it looked white and wearing a green cloak that was held together at the throat by a golden dragon broach.?"

"Yes." Claude said. "That was what I was told."

They squawked some more.

"Was one of them wearing a long black coat, with very long sleeves that you can only see the finger tips of black gloves, and a hood?"

"Yes." Claude said again. "That was the other one they told me about.  She is the one with the mocha colored skin with a red tint to it."

They squawked even more.

"Was the other one in a long red robe and had horns on her head that look like barrettes and has fangs?  Looks about 14 years old?"

Precis nodded.  "Yes. She was the one I just saw.  Lucia called her Chibi."

Then Gyroro and Ururun started laughing and looked at Claude.

"Why are they looking at me like that and laughing?"  Claude asked.

Ashton sweat dropped some more.  "They know who they are and they said you are so f*cked."

"Who are they?"  Chisato said.  She had just come back in time to hear what was said.  "For some reason they sound familiar."

Noel was deep in thought.  "Very familiar."

Ururun and Gyroro squawked a bit more.

"They are the Weavers.  They can screw with your fate or help you as long as  you don't do anything stupid enough to get on their bad side."  Ashton translated.  "The one in the long red robe was Chibi , she is a Chinese dragon, who is the cousin of Asurahime, the Dragon Princess.  Asurahime is the one with the white blue hair.  The one in the long black coat was Callisto.  She is a multi-elemental Kitsune.  She is one of the main ones you do **NOT **want to piss off.  Because she will have no problem toasting your butt to the next world and back.  And she will walk off like nothing ever happened.  There are seven others.   2 more a kitsunes, 2 are Nekoians, 2 others are light people and one is a mermaid princess.."

"Then why am I screwed?"  Claude asked.  "I didn't do anything to any of them."

"WRONG!!!"  Ashton translated. "Asurahime doesn't like you for a few reasons and most of all **YOU** pissed of Callisto."

"I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN THEM BEFORE!!"  Claude shouted.

Bowman thought for a moment.  _'Mocha colored skin, with a red tint?  Don't like Claude….'_

"Yes, we have.  At least the main two any ways."

Everyone looked at him. 

"Remember Claude when we were in Lacour about 4 years ago, and Rena saw us evaluating girls and she got mad at us?  Or at the celebration for when we came home by, Dias' uncle, the King of Cross?"  

Claude's eye widened in realization.  "That was them?!  But they way they were described to us now isn't the same."

Ururun and Gyroro rolled their eyes.

Ashton translated for them yet again.  "They said they have other forms.  The form you saw was the one they walk in their host's bodies home world.  And the reason Callisto hasn't done anything major to you because one of the other Weavers, Carol, likes you.  That is the only thin keeping you from being seriously harmed.  No matter how annoyed she gets at you."

"You mean that isn't their body?  They took over someone else's?"  Celine asked.

"Now, I remember," Chisato said.  "Remember that old book you had translated?  The one about Energy Nede.  There was also some stuff about the in it."

"Yes."  Noel added. "Those bodies we saw are theirs.  They were reincarnated. They aren't fully awaken yet.  But enough to change fate and travel worlds and things."

"So the ones you saw were Callisto and Asurahime."  Bowman said.

"What did I ever do to them?"  Claude said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Chisato tapped her pencil on her lower lip.  "I am sure you'll find out soon enough."

Before Claude could say anything the announcer came over the intercom.

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, now is the time for the next match. ALZAMGAL and NIOBE vs. DIAS FLAC and RENA FLAC.**

Both teams walked out of their respective sides of the arena.  

Precis was jumping up and down.  "There they are.  Finally.  Wow!  What armor are they wearing, it's like nothing I have every seen before.  Even when we went to Nede."

"I am wondering what new spells Rena may have learned."  Noel said.

Chisato took out her notepad.  "I get the Exclusive."

Bowman and Celine looked at each other.

"Did you hear what I heard, Bowman?"

"I think so."  Bowman replied. "What about the rest of you?"

Everyone thought for a minute and it hit them.

"DID HE SAY DIAS AND RENA FLAC?!?!?!?!"  They yelled in unison.

 **Announcer: Yeah you got a problem with that. Tough. That is what the roster says.  Get over it.**

++++++++++++++++++++++ Author's Note ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry it took so long.  Haven't felt like Writing.  I am making a Rena and Dias shrine.  Any contributions are welcome.

~ Later, Reesechan 


	6. Tournament cont

Disclaimer: The Star Ocean characters do not belong to me.   
  
Chapter 6   
  
**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, now is the time for the next match. ALZAMGAL and NIOBE vs. DIAS FLAC and RENA FLAC.**   
  
The crowed cheered when Dias and Rena walked out into the arena and took their places.   
  
Claude and the others watched as Alzamgal and his partner Niobe walk out one side of the ring. They had smug expressions on their faces.   
  
Precis snorted. "How can they be so cocky?!"   
  
"They act like they are going to win this with no problem." Chisato said with a frown.   
  
******   
On the other side of the arena...   
******   
  
"Look at those two!! They act like they are going to win this fight with no problem what so ever, Callisto."   
  
Callisto nodded. "They obviously never met Dias or Rena and haven't heard of their skills. You remember how Dias kicked Claude's ass, Asurahime?"   
  
Asurahime laughed. "Yeah he didn't last five seconds. And it wasn't even our doing this time. 'Almost had him' nothing'. Claude didn't stand a chance."   
  
Callisto pulls out PS1 and turns on the screen. "Here we go."   
  
Asurahime looks over her shoulder and they both start laughing as the scene of the tournament plays out.   
  
"Play it again. Play it again."   
  
******   
  
**Announcer: In this round no healing items can be used. Good Luck. **  
  
"WHAT?!" Claude shouted incredulously.   
  
"Don't worry. Remember some Nedians can use healing spells." Chisato said with a smile.   
  
Noel nodded. "And Rena has the strongest I have ever seen."   
  
The bell rung signaling the start of the fight.   
  
Alzamgal started to run toward Dias while Niobe ran toward Rena.   
  
Dias and Rena just stood there a few feet apart. Dias with his eyes closed and Rena in a relaxed stance.   
  
Everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting for them to react.   
  
They saw that Alzamgal was a few feet in front of Dias, with his sword drawn ready to make the first strike. When Dias opened his eyes and moved so fast that all the people saw was a blur then him standing behind his opponent. Alzamgal stood there frozen in position for a moment, then fell unconscious.   
  
While this was happening Niobe rushed Rena and started to make a swipe at her with her dagger, when Rena jumped up and delivered a swift kick to the other girls arm. Then she delivered a few well-placed kicks to the girls' midsection then went back to her relaxed stance. The girl crumpled to the ground into a heap.   
  
Everyone sat there in stunned silence.   
  
**Announcer: The winners are Dias and Rena Flac!! Now time for a short intermission.**   
  
Callisto sat there with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, damn. Th…that just was not right."   
  
Asurahime nodded in agreement. "They didn't even use the weapons we made them."   
  
Callisto scratched the back of her neck. "You know that wasn't the reason we made them the weapons. You know what is coming."   
  
"Yeah I know. I just wish there was more time."   
  
Claude and company was totally in shock.   
  
Bowman's cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Well, damn."   
  
Precis smiled like a Cheshire cat. "They totally kicked their butt."   
  
Chisato just stared in awe. "Dias didn't even draw his sword. Rena didn't even say one spell. I didn't know Rena was that good at jujitsu."   
  
Noel frowned. "That wasn't jujitsu Rena was using and that wasn't karate Dias was using either."   
  
"Then what was it?" Celine asked.   
  
"Nekotekken."   
  
Ururun and Gyroro were throwing another fit. Everyone turned toward Ashton waiting for a translation.   
  
Ashton sweat dropped. "They are saying they knew something wasn't quite right with Dias. They knew he wasn't from here along with Rena."   
  
"But…" Claude started to say something, but was interrupted by one of the guards.   
  
"It is almost time for your next match."   
  
"So soon?" Celine said with disbelief.   
  
"Well a lot of the fighters saw the last match and dropped out of the tournament." The guard explained.   
  
"…" No one could say anything about that.   
  
_Dias and Rena really have improved. Far more then I had imagined. Was what we witnessed only a sample of what they can do?"_ Claude thought..   
  
  
*************************   
Sorry about that. I noticed something needed to be changed when I happened to look it over today.  
  
Later,  
Reesechan  
callistoyouko@hotmail.com  



	7. Intermission

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Ocean characters. 

_**--Words like this'--**_ = Spells

--------------------

Rena and Dias have improved so much in the last four years. Claude thought, as the guards, escorted him and Celine back to the waiting room. Will we be able to beat them?'

A tapping on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Celine looking down at him with a concern look on her face. When did I sit down?' Claude thought to himself. 

Claude, what are you thinking so hard about? Celine asked as she sat next to him. 

I was thinking about how much those two have improved in the last four years And if Claude trailed off.

IF that is the full extent of their abilities or are they holding back. A female voice finished for him out of thin air. 

As a thick mist filled the room, Claude drew his sword and got into fighting stance, while Celine started chanting a spell.

_****_ a voice boomed as an apparition of a Chinese dragon formed in the mist.

A look of shock crossed over the Heraldry mages face and she clutched her hands around her throat. She couldn't make a sound. 

Claude yelled then stepped in front of her with his sword ready. 

Another dragon formed in the mist along with a kitsune with four tails.

Put that away. It's not going to do you any good. Another female voice said. It seemed to come from the kitsune. 

The next voice came from the dragon. The kind of dragon Claude had seen in fantasy books, when he was younger. We aren't here to hurt you. Just want to talk.

The Chinese dragon spoke up. Maybe we should switch into less. intimidating forms. It said this as it shrunk to the size of a 14-year-old girl with light blue hair. That might help a bit Asurahime-sama and Callisto-sama. 

The other dragon followed suit and changed into a women with long, very light blue, almost white hair wearing a green cloak with a gold dragon broach as a clasp. 

I thought I told you to call me just Callisto. There is no need for the sama part. The kitsune said, and then laid down. Besides, I don't have enough power. I'm too tired, Chibi.

Chibi knelt down next Callisto and put her hand on her head. Drain some of my energy so you can at least change back the form you were in earlier. And don't worry about taking energy away from me either. I may be a dragon but I am still 14. All I need is sugar to get my energy back.

Asurahime knelt on the other side of the kitsune. Take some of mine too. Since you are going to worry about it anyway.

Callisto shook her head. Uh-uh. If he comes then you will need all your energy to hold him off, to get out of here safely. They're not really ready yet, and we might need the rest of their group help too.

When who comes? Claude asked as he put away his sword, but he didn't relax completely.

Asurahime lifted the tired fox demon in her arms. His name is Chronos. He is a demon of Space and Time.

Also known as Jinkuu. Chibi added. That is another form of him. That one is actually a pretty nice guy, when they are separate, or when he is in control.

Celine tried saying something but couldn't so she just gestured with her hands.

Chibi smiled apologetically and went over to Celine. "Oh yeah, I forgot." 

She reached up and touched the sorceress' throat. 

_**"--'Dispel'--"**_

Celine rubbed her throat. "Thanks."

She then looked at the other dragon holding the kitsune. "What did you mean by when he is in control?" 

Asurahime shook her head. "I thinks it is best to wait till after the tournament to tell you the rest. It's better if all of you are together. Plus we can go somewhere where I know we can't be eavesdropped on."

Chibi walked up to Asurahime and peered at Callisto, who was asleep. Chibi covered the kitsunes ears.

"Shouldn't we take her to Yuki?"

"She'll pitch a fit. I said the same thing earlier. She said she won't go until we are finished here. Who knows how long that will take."

"Carol?"

"She's busy. She has to watch the gateway anyway. Rodger and his brother can't do it by themselves. No matter how much equipment those two have. Anyway, that computer is Carol's baby. She'll murder them if they mess something up."

"Bring Yuki here, then?" Chibi asked. "Since she won't go to him. I really don't see why not. He is a hottie."

Asurahime laughed. "Chibi."

"Well, he is."

"Yes, he is." Asurahime sighed and got a dreamy far-away look in her eyes. "I prefer Tetsuya much more though."

Chibi rolled her eyes. "You would." She turned toward the humans watching them with curious expressions. "You two better fight your best out there. This Tournament is meaningless if you don't."

They both nodded. 

"Why do you have her ears covered?" Celine asked.

"She'll get mad at us, if she finds out Yuki is coming." Asurahime said with a half amused smile. "Even though. I am sure she is always happy to see him, even if she won't admit it. She is really stubborn."

Claude was unsure how to ask his question and scratched the back of his head. "Well,... um.. What is he?"

Chibi laughed at his discomfort. "He is another kitsune, but instead of four tails, like Callisto, he has eight."

"We should be going now, your turn is about to begin." Asurahime said as her and the others started fading out.

"Wait, you didn't tell us who you are!" Claude yelled, he took a step toward them as he watched the completely disappear.

"You already know. Ururun and Gyroro don't know how to keep their mouths shut. They are some of the biggest gossips in the dragon world." A voice from thin air replied.

Celine laughed. "We will do our best. We won't disappoint you."

----------------  
Meanwhile in the other waiting room  
----------------

Dias was stretching, while Rena was sitting down thinking. 

"What's wrong Rena?" Dias asked.

"You know that, most of the teams for the Tournament dropped out right after our match." Rena said while watching Dias' back while he stretched with an appreciative look.

"Yes, the weaklings." Dias muttered. "Why?"

"Our next opponent."

Dias stared at Rena for a bit. "It's them?"

The Nedian nodded her head and stood up.

The swordsman stopped stretching and walked over to her and enveloped her in his embrace. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." Rena said as she laid her head against his chest. "It's just going to be a bit... awkward for me to fight against the people I fought alongside with."

He said nothing to this and just continued to hold her. They both stayed like that until a light mist filled the room and they heard a voice.

"Awwww. How sweet." A male voice said. "I wish Callisto-chan would let me do that."

They both looked around then noticed a large silvery-blue fox with eight tails. It had emerald green eyes, which were full of amusement and more then a bit of longing. 

"Who are you?" Rena asked even thought she had a pretty good idea.

"You can call me Yuki." It said as it transformed into it's human form. 

Rena's mouth dropped open slightly when he did this. He was just a bit taller then Dias, with long silver-blue hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He still had the kitsune ears, which were twitching slightly, as if he was listening for someone. He had a body of a swordsman, which looked lean and hard, with well defined muscles. He wore Chinese style clothing with loose fitting black pants and a sleeveless Chinese shirt which was also black with gold trim. The flaps of the shirt hung just a bit above his feet, which were adorned with black slippers. His skin was a slightly tanned color. 

She stopped staring when Dias nudged her and she heard Yuki chuckle. 

She gave Dias a sly sidewise look. "What? Didn't you do the same thing when you saw Callisto-chan, Asura-chan, **AND** Chisato-chan change into their other forms?"

The azure-haired swordsman had the decency to blush and look somewhere else.

Yuki started laughing. 

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Yuki said with a smile. "Not for you anyway. I was looking for Callisto."

"Are you here to take care of her?" Rena asked relieved.

The kitsune frowned. "What do you mean 'take care of her'? I came here to mess with her because I haven't got to do it in a few days. Plus, keep her out of trouble."

"She looked a bit sick." Dias replied as he let go of an reluctant, Rena. "I heard Asurahime, telling her she should eat."

"She hasn't been eating." Yuki said while narrowing his eyes to green slits.

"She eats all the time though with us." Rena added. 

Yuki sighed and leaned up against the wall. "Not that kind of eat. Kitsunes need to drain energy from time to time from the elements. More so if you take other forms and use spells as much as she does. If we don't we eventually get weak and tired, then eventually die."

"She's going to DIE?!" The Nedian and swordsman both shouted in shock.

"No, it takes a long while. You saw her earlier correct? What form was she in?"

"Like you, but she was wearing this long coat." Dias answered.

"Where is she?"

"Last time I saw her she was with Asurahime in the Coliseum, siting with Grandpa Gamgee and the others."

"She's not there anymore. That was the first place I looked." Yuki scratched his head and looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to scare the old man like that though. Tell him I apologize if you see him before I do."

Rena laughed. "Okay." She then looked thoughtful. "Where would she be then?"

"Probably messing with that other blonde guy...um.... Claude." Yuki said. "Where are you staying at? She could be there."

"Grandpa Gamgee's house. Or she might be at the Inn room twelve." Rena said. "Most likely with Asura-chan though."

"Thanks." Yuki said as he started walking out the door. "Oh yeah, good luck on the Tournament. Better yet, kick their ass. That Claude guy annoys me for some reason." After saying that he left.

Dias let out a small chuckle with silent agreement about the 'annoy part'.

-------------------------

Author's note:

Finally Chapter 7!! ^____^ Please Review I would like to know who is reading this. Review's keep me going and some inspire me in certain chapters on what to write. I have a website for this fic, but I have to remake it, because I accidentally deleted it and didn't notice till waaaaaaaaaaay later ^.^;;; . If any of you have a Rena and Dias fic, send it to me and I'll put it on the Rena and Dias shrine site. If anyone has a better sounding name for the site (any language as long you tell me what it means and nothing perverted), could you send it to me and I'll draw and color you a Rena and Dias pic for the best one. Send them to my e-mail callistoyouko@hotmail.com with the subject of fanfic submission or name for site.

Is this chap long enough for you Rune? ^__^ ~Reese

  
  



	8. Admit it! Side story

Authors Note:

Hey people.  I apologize for it taking me so long to post things but I have been busy and I just came back from vacation at home in the States.  3 more months 'till I can leave Italy for good and start school in Florida.  ^___^ weeeeeeeeee!!!

Anyways, this little snippet is when Rena and the others where still together.  It takes place before Chapter 1.  

It's from when I was originally going to make a website for this fic and make it like the game where you can choose where you want the story to go.    Forgive me, it is in script format.

For those of you who are wondering; Yes I have started Chapter 8 but I am not done yet.  It should be done soon.

Later…  Don't forget to Review!!  ~~~~ Reese  

**Side Story -- Admit It!**

Chisato ran ahead of everyone then turned around and faced them.

Chisato:  "This is my hometown. Can we stop here for awhile?"

Rena:  "Fine with me.  We can meet back here later."

*****************************************************

Rena walked in Lacour Castle's Library and almost fell backwards from craning her neck while she marveled how tall the shelves were.

She spotted Chisato and walked over to her.

Rena:  "Hey Chisato, what are you doing"

Chisato:  "Hi, Rena. I was just looking at some pictures of the 10 wise men. But, there is something I still can't figure out in all my years of being a reporter."

Rena (slightly confused):  "What is that?"

Chisato:  "How come all the handsome or cute guys are either married, annoying, evil, or psychotic?!"

She said this as she pointed to the ones that were cute.

Rena (shaking head):  "There are some handsome and cute guys who aren't."

Chisato (yeah right look):  "Name at least 3."

Rena thought for a moment.

Rena:  "Well there is...um... Claude and Ashton. They're cute."

Chisato:  "You're right. What about handsome?"

Rena (smile):  "hee hee... Dias."

Chisato (dreamy look):  "He _IS_  handsome.

She then noticed Rena still had a smile on her face and looked like she was daydreaming.

Chisato (teasing):  "You like him don't you?"

Rena snapped out of her daydream and crossed her arms over her chest.

Rena (blushing slightly):  "Of course I like Dias. I've known him for practically my entire life."

Chisato (smiling slightly): "I mean _like _like as in more than a friend."

Rena turns a darker shade of red.

Chisato (grinning ear to ear): "Ah ha!  I was right.  You **DO** like Dias."

At the moment, Dias, who was right above them on the ladder looked down at the sound of his name in time to hear Rena yelling at Chisato.

Rena (yelling):  "Don't you _DARE_ tell Dias that!!"

Dias:  "Don't tell me what?"

They both looked up to see Dias right above them, on a ladder. While Chisato didn't really look surprised, Rena turned a dark red from head to toe.

Chisato (smile and wave):  "Hi, Dias. We were just talking about you, Claude, and Ashton."

She didn't notice Claude, Ashton, and Bowman walk in.

Claude:  "What about Ashton and me?"

Noel who was right behind Chisato and heard their whole conversation spoke up.

Noel:  "They were talking about how Claude and Ashton were cute, how Dias was handsome, and how much Rena likes..."

He didn't get to finish because Rena went over to him and punched him in the arm.  Hard.

Rena (through clenched teeth):  "Shut up Noel."

Noel (laughing and rubbing arm):  "I'm sorry. Owwww."

Bowman:  "You left out Noel and Me."

Rena:  "You don't count. You're married and Noel is spoken for."

Noel (confused):  "Really? By whom?"

Rena (annoyed):  "You're so dense. By Miriam."

Chisato:  "Anyways we were talking about the 10 wise men and then started talking about who was cute, handsome and sane. Rena picked Dias 

for the handsome category. Right Rena?"

Chisato smiled and turned toward Rena, who was halfway out the door. Rena froze in mid step and turned around slowly.

Rena:  "Uh..." (thinking) Do not look at Dias. Do not look at Dias.

For some unknown reason she did it anyway. When she looked up, to see him behind the others and saw that slow, knowing, teasing smile he shows only to her. Especially when he is messing her. She felt her face flush once again.

Rena (stammering):  "Y...Yeah. What of it?"

Opera walked in before anyone could reply.

Opera:  "Hey, it's getting late shouldn't we go back to Herlie now?"

Rena: "Your right. Let's go."

After she said that she ran out the door.

Opera (confused look):  "Did I miss something here?"


	9. Mandel

Chapter 8: Tournament Continues  
  
A few minutes after Yuki left, a soldier came into the room.  
  
"The final match will be in about 5 minutes. Are you two prepared?"  
  
Rena nodded her head. "Yes." She glanced at her partner and noticed he was missing the piece of armor for his chest. "Well, just one more thing."  
  
She looked around the room for then looked at Dias.  
  
"Where is the armor for your chest?"  
  
"What? I have it on."  
  
Rena walked over to him and rubbed her hands on his chest. "Oh. It doesn't look like it's there."  
  
"You just wanted to feel my chest." Dias said with a teasing grin.  
  
The Nedian blushed a bright red and glared at him.  
  
The forgotten soldier cleared his throat to get their attention. He had to do it twice more before it worked.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have to escort you to the gate. You only have a couple of minutes left." He said.  
  
Both contestants nodded, grabbed their weapons and left with the guard.  
  
*********************** Other side of the Coliseum ***********************  
  
Claude was checking his equipment with Celine's help when a solider walked in and froze. Not just the solider, everything.  
  
"This... this is a time stopping spell. A very powerful one." Celine said after a moment.  
  
Claude readied his sword as some mist materialized and he saw a shadowy figure appear in it. When the mist cleared, in it's placed stood a large white kitsune, with eight tails. Claude's eyes widened at the size of it. The kitsune's ears would stop at his shoulder while it sat, if it was next to him.  
  
"Where's Callisto?"  
  
Claude stood there like an idiot just staring at the fox demon.  
  
"I know she was here." It said after waiting a few moments.  
  
Celine shook her head. "The black fox with the dragons? They left with her a little while ago. I think they took her to rest somewhere."  
  
The white kitsune rolled its eyes and snorted. Then it looked at Claude, who still had his mouth hanging open. The kitsune rolled its eyes and started walking away as mist started forming again, then stopped and turned toward Celine.  
  
"Tell guppy-boy that he better fight his hardest out there when the match begins. Don't hold back just because they once traveled with you. You'll piss Callisto and Asurahime off even more then he already has. And it's an insult to Dias and Rena."  
  
Celine nodded.  
  
"Thanks Celine." It said as it faded and time began again.  
  
The soldier, as if nothing happened, announced his message. "The match will begin in about 5 minutes. I am here to take you to your gate."  
  
Claude shook his head. "Okay. We're ready to go."  
  
******************** In the Coliseum stands ********************  
  
Precis was pacing about the benches, while the rest of the crew was sitting and talking about what Gyroro and Ururun were fussing about earlier.  
  
"I could check the library at the University when I get home and ask some of the Professors if they know about them." Bowman said after a bit.  
  
Noel looked thought full for a moment. "They could be known by another name. I'm can't really remember what it was though."  
  
Chisato tapped her pencil on her chin. "Your right Noel. There is another name they are called but, I can't think of it right now, either."  
  
"Ururun and Gyroro might know." Leon said when he saw two dragons looking as if they were trying to hide.  
  
The two dragons looked nervous and glanced over to the other side of the Coliseum. After a few moments, they turned back toward the group, opened their mouths then stopped again and a few drops of sweat beaded on their foreheads.  
  
Everyone in the group could feel a presence near them.  
  
"Quiet you too. Now isn't the time to tell them." A voice said out of nowhere.  
  
Ururun and Gyroro clamped their mouths shut. If the others had looked over to the left they would have seen a figure with spiky hair and baggy jeans start walking away.  
  
"Things are getting weird again." Precis muttered. "I wonder what's happening."  
  
******************** Other side of Stands ******************** Asurahime was sitting with Grandpa Gamgee, Chibi, Gothic and Chisato, while Sophia and Lucia where playing, when she felt something. Callisto appeared and sat beside her, looking a bit annoyed, and Yuki sat down with a half smile on his face.  
  
"Hi Asurahime."  
  
"Hi Yuki. What did you do?" Asurahime asked laughing slightly. "Were you teasing Callisto again?"  
  
He just smiled when he heard Callisto say a few choice words under her breath.  
  
Asurahime chuckled and turned toward her friend. "What was that presence earlier? It wasn't ..." She trailed off when she noticed the kitsune following something with her eyes. "What is it?"  
  
The person in question happened to jump on Callisto's back.  
  
The kitsune smiled. "Yei!" She turned toward the other dragon, after she had let go and looked down at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Yei snorted and raised a twice-pierced eyebrow. "What not happy to see me?"  
  
"Of course I am, but I see only half of you and can't sense the other half." Callisto said after giving her a quick hug. "Where is Mandel?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I am here. I don't know. I woke up and was like this."  
  
Asurahime bit her lip. "That's not good."  
  
The trumpets sounded signaling that the intermission was over.  
  
Yuki stretched. "The final match is about to begin, we can worry about it later. I want to see Dias kick guppy-boy's ass."  
  
"Guppy-boy?" Callisto asked looking at him with a slight smile.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
ANNOUNCER: THIS IS THE FINAL MATCH FOLKS. DIAS AND RENA FLAC vs. CLAUDE KENNI, THE THREE TIMES REIGNING CHAMPION, AND CELINE JULES. WHO WILL WIN?  
  
"Dias and Rena." Callisto and Asurahime answered.  
  
Gothic glared at them. "No interfering you two."  
  
They glared right back. "We didn't interfere the last time. Claude got his butt handed to him on a platter in under 10 seconds."  
  
They quit bickering when the two teams started walking into the arena from opposite ends.  
  
Dias took his relaxed stance and crossed his arms over his chest. Rena stood beside him and laid her hand on Dias' arm.  
  
Claude and Celine stopped a few feet in front of them. Claude noticed the way the two were standing and felt a slight tightening in his gut. The feeling he got every time he saw the two together, or heard their names together as if they were more then friends from four years ago.  
  
"Good to see you again Dias. You too Rena." Anyone could tell by the way his voice and his eyes changed when he looked and spoke to Rena that there was more he wanted to say.  
  
Up in the stands Precis was standing with her arms crossed over her middle and she had her head down looking away slightly.  
  
'Stupid. I should have known his feelings would return as soon as he saw Rena. She is so pretty. But, I had hoped he...' Precis thought to herself unaware that the rest of the group were looking at her with concerned faces, even on the other side of the Coliseum, Callisto and Asurahime were too.  
  
ANNOUNCER: THIS IS THE FINAL MATCH. THE WINNING TEAM WILL BE THE NEW CHAMPIONS.  
  
The bell rang starting the fight.  
  
Claude drew his sword and Celine readied a spell. "Don't hold back. I won't go easy on you just because we traveled together once." Celine said to Rena.  
  
Rena smiled slightly. "You either." She and her partner took the same relaxed fighting stances that they had in the other matches.  
  
Claude was charging at Dias when a heavy feeling came about the whole place and he stopped short. Everyone looked around wondering what the feeling was.  
  
Yei rolled her eyes. "Here she comes. Just when things were getting good."  
  
Callisto frowned. "I know. When Mandel is separate from you always spoil the fun stuff."  
  
As soon as the name was said a few bolts of black lightning hit the ground inside the arena and in their place stood a women with long black hair, worn in loose ringlets, that went down to her lower back. She was wearing a black, long sleeve, dress with a low neckline. The hem of the dress stopped at her knees in the front while the back went longer to form a train. She was very pale with dark green eyes.  
  
She smiled. "Well, seems that I made quite the entrance."  
  
She was about to introduce herself when a very irate Callisto interrupted her.  
  
"MANDEL! COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED A FEW MORE MINUTES?!" Callisto yelled. "I WANTED TO SEE DIAS HAND CLAUDE'S BUTT TO HIM ON A SILVER PLATER!" Mandel bit back a chuckle.  
  
"SHUT UP, CLAUDE!" She pointed and turned toward an offended Claude when he opened his mouth to object. "OR I'll COME DOWN THERE AND DO IT MYSELF!"  
  
Needless to say that he shut his mouth real quick.  
  
Mandel tilted her head to the side. "Dias?"  
  
"How are you going to miss the blue-haired hottie in front of you?" Asurahime said then turned toward Yei who was shaking her head. "I think that side of you needs glasses."  
  
Mandel looked at Dias and Rena who were ready to fight, if need be.  
  
She lifted an eyebrow and looked the tall warrior over. "Well. You are a cutie, I almost fell bad about doing this."  
  
"Doing what?" Dias asked as she snapped her fingers.  
  
Rena let out a surprised scream when a purple and black vortex opened up beneath her and started to suck her in. Dias ran over to her and grabbed a hold of her arms to try to stop her, but the pull was too great and was sucking him in also. Bowman and the others were running into the arena to help out. Claude ran over to grab Dias as Celine tried casting a fireball spell on Mandel to stop her. It was no good it just bounced off and fizzled into nothing.  
  
Mandel snorted. "You really think YOUR magic is any good against a dragon? You have a lot to learn." She disappeared in a flash of lightning.  
  
Gamgee looked frantic as he saw Rena, Dias, and the others getting pulled into the vortex. He looked at the Weavers who were watching. "Aren't you going to do something to stop this?!"  
  
Callisto shrugged. "Nah. We don't need to." She turned to the dragon with the blue-spiky hair. "Yei, divert that portal to go to that place."  
  
"Which pl...oohhh. OK." A glowing ball of light purple glowed in her hand and then disappeared.  
  
Below in the Coliseum, Ashton saw a huge ball of purple light coming toward them.  
  
"BRACE YOURSELVES!!" He yelled right before all of them were sucked into it and disappeared into the vortex.  
  
Callisto stretched as she stood up. Gothic looked at Gamgee who looked really worried. "Hey Grandpa Gamgee, take care of Lucia for us while we are gone. Chisato will stay with you until we set up a barrier around this place."  
  
The old man nodded.  
  
"No need to worry, kid. They are fine. We'll have them back with you in a while." Chibi assured Lucia.  
  
"I know. I'm not worried." He said with a smile.  
  
The Weavers walked into a vortex made by Yei and disappeared.  
  
Everyojne in the Coliseum was silent after what they just saw.  
  
ANNOUNCER: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!?  
  
Author notes: I apologize for this taking so long. I didn't have it quite right in my head and I have been busy. There are pictures that are for this fic, drawn by Milena, and they will soon be on my website, when that sub domain is done. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to Review.  
  
~ Reese 


	10. Deja Vu

Weavers of Fate: Rena and Dias   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Ocean 2 characters. Wish I did though. Don't sue me. I am just a fan. . I do own all other characters not affiliated with Star Ocean though.  
Enjoy! Review please.  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' = thinking  
  
_'...'_ = flashback or dream  
  
Chapter 10  
  
_Rena and Dias were sitting in the kitchen with Rena's mother, Westa. She was making chicken skewers and they were trying to sneak a few away while she wasn't looking. They weren't very successful just yet. All of a sudden, Cecille came running into the house hiding something behind her back.   
  
"Hey Momma Westa!" She said, as she came into the kitchen with a grin on her face. "Guess what I found today."  
  
Westa smiled at Dias' little sister. After she cleaned her hands, she knelt down so she could see what the little girl was talking about. Of course with her back turned, Dias swiped a couple chicken skewers and handed them to Rena behind his back.  
  
While that was happening, Cecille brought out a small bouquet of strange, yet beautiful, flowers. They were yellow with swirls of dark blue in each petal. The inside of the flower had purple pollen and an unplaceable sweet scent.  
  
Westa's eyes widened slightly as she took the flowers from Cecille and looked them over.   
  
"I've never seen flowers like these before. They're beautiful. Rena, come look at these." Westa turned toward Rena. Rena was busy patting Dias on the back, telling him she told him not to eat so fast and that she said he would choke. Dias had muttered a reply and the Nedian just laughed at him. At hearing her mother call her, Rena turned toward the women while still laughing at Dias.  
  
The young Nedian's face turned from laughter to pure horror as soon as she saw the flowers.  
  
Rena cast a frantic look at Dias, who was just recovering from his choking fit. When he looked back at her, she gave him an apologetic look and kicked him in his shin. **HARD**.  
  
"RENA!" Westa yelled in shock. "Why did...."  
  
"Where did those flowers come from?" Rena yelled while she jumped on Dias' back and covered his nose. Much to his confusion.  
  
"Why does..."   
  
"**WHERE?**!" Rena yelled frantically. "We have to get those out of here before he gets the scent of them!"  
  
"T..The forest behind the village." Cecille said quietly. She was hiding behind Westa's apron at seeing her friend acting the way she was.  
  
'Those flowers aren't supposed to be here.' Rena thought to herself. 'Not on this planet.'   
  
She frowned at her last thought. 'Planet? Where'd that come from? I...'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Dias standing up and making her let go of him by tickling her ribs.  
  
She let out a surprised yelp and let go. She braced herself for impact with the floor as she started to fall backwards, but she was stopped just a few inches above it. She opened one eye and saw that Dias had grabbed both of her wrist. She also noticed that he was a looking a bit annoyed.  
  
"What are you **doing**?" He asked as he lifted her up so she could stand. "And why did you... you..."  
  
Dias stopped talking and sniffed. Much to Rena's dismay, she heard a low feral growl come from deep in his throat. She was hoping he wouldn't notice the scent of the flowers. Of course she had also hoped that her mother and her friend Cecille would have ran out the house, and took those damned flowers with them. Since that didn't happen...  
  
'Oh no.' She thought as she desperately tried to figure out a plan and prevent what was about to happen. She threw a quick glance at the flowers her mother held. 'Maybe if I...I hope this works.'  
  
Rena grabbed a hold of Dias' arm and threw him toward the wall. She then pivoted and ran toward her mother, grabbed the flowers, then sprinted out the front door.  
  
During the time she did all that, Dias had twisted gracefully in mid air and landed on his hands and feet. When he looked up, Westa gasped in shock, while Cecille's eyes went wide. He paid them no mind and darted after Rena on all fours.  
  
Westa ran toward the door after them yelling for her daughter. "RENA!! RENA!!"_

"..ena."  
  
Rena slowly awoke from her fitful dream.  
  
'Who's calling me? Who's there?' Rena thought.  
  
"...Dias?" She murmured as she raised her arm to shield her eyes from the sun.  
  
"..Ah... No." said the voice. "It's me, Claude." He offered her his hand to help her up off the ground.  
  
"Well...um..." Rena gave him an apologetic look as he helped her up.   
  
The blond swordsman shrugged. "It's okay. It's understandable since you were with him these last few years."   
  
When Rena didn't reply to that statement, he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"So... are you okay?" He asked changing the subject. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."  
  
"Huh? Oh that. I'm fine." Rena tapped her chin with her index finger. "It was more like a memory then a dream. Something I should be remembering. Still kind of fuzzy though. But I get a sense of deja vu from it."  
  
"Deja vu?" Claude thought about what she said. "Could be something that happened long ago when you were younger, that you had put out of your mind. Or something that happened, or this place, wherever we are, triggered that memory into resurfacing."  
  
"Yeah." Rena looked around, and noticed she was in a huge flower field in the middle of what looked like a forest. She started walking toward the trees and called back to Claude. "I think I know where we are. Follow me."   
  
'I don't think we are even on Expel anymore.' Claude thought as he ran to catch up with her. 'I am getting a deja vu sense myself.'  
  
Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a pair of glowing red eyes. 

* * *

**Author Notes:**  
  
Sorry it took so long, I didn't realize how long it's been. Plus it took me awhile to get the beginning straight. The next chapter should be longer. I start college next month as a full time student, so I will update as much as I can. I move into my new apartment in Orlando, FL in about a week or so. Sorry about any spelling mistakes and such, I don't have Microsoft Word on this computer.  
  
Oh yeah... The first person who can guess where they are and email it to me at this address :   
**callistowof ( at ) aol ( dot ) com** will get the picture drawn by me that is the inspiration for the next chapter.  
  
Later,  
Reese 


End file.
